fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Chin Xi
- 19 = - 14 = }} |-| Fanime= |nicknames = Chin-chan (By Mori) Onii-chan (By Kunikida) Nee-san (By Chuuya) Mother (By Gin, Odasaku) Mommy (By Michizou, Atsushi, Dazai, Ellie, Ryu and Q) Mom (By Margret, Ranpo, Akiko, Annabelle) Mama (By Kenji, Kyoka, Marie, Aya, Q)|date_of_birth = May 2, 1998 Age: 9 - 13 (Prologue) 14 - 16 (Episode 27 - 30) 18 (2016) 19 (First appearance) 20 (Timeskip) 21 (Currently)|gender = Female|hobbies = Cooking Taking care of her foster children Drinking tea Eating burritos|jobs = Singer (Formerly) Baker (Currently)|relatives = Rory Sakamoto (Mother, deceased) Sai Woo Xi (Father, deceased) Pai Sakamoto (Adopted grandmother) Unnamed Adoptive great-grandfather (Deceased) Mori (Adoptive Uncle) More than 40 adoptive children|first_appearance = Episode 1|english_voice_actor = Zoeduck}} Appearance Chin is a young woman, with light-tanned skin with long hair with multi-colors, brown on the right and black on the left. Personality Chin is nice to everyone around her, including her adopted children. She deeply cares about them and promises to always be around to comfort them if something bad happens. Ability * (Comfort-ion) allows her to and calm people and relieve them from grief by physical touch (Including herself)''. They only work for a short period of time if a person is evil. * ''(Angel singing) Allows her to sing songs in Chinese with a beautiful voice. * (???) Is her secret ability that'll be revealed in the second season. Background Chin was born on May 2nd, 1998 in Yokohama, Japan. She was a result of an accidental pregnancy with her parents being 11 years old at that time. When Chin was 2, she moved to another house with her parents and uncle, leaving her grandmother and great-grandfather behind. By the age of 13, her parents passed away on Christmas Eve after complications from a car accident. That make her really depressed, she attended their funeral and cried in front of their grave in the rain. Chin felt so much grief, walking from place to place with just her uncle and cousin . Relationships Dazai Atsushi Chuuya Plot May 5th, 2017 Chin was walking out of the grocery store, with a bag full of new clothes for a new child if she ever sees one. While walking to the train, she hears a tiger growling in the orphanage and went inside to see two young boys, chained in a very dark cell named Atsushi and Kenji. When she got close to Atsushi, she unlocked the chain from his leg, picked him up and left the orphanage with Kenji by her side. She let's the two boys inside her house and gave them their favorite food, "Chazuke/Tempura". While eating, the kids at the table told Atsushi that Chin adopted them from the same orphanage that he and Kenji were raised in. She also called the zoo keepers to get the white tiger back into the zoo that was responsible for the scars on Atsushi's legs. Atsushi and Kenji show Chin their adoption papers for her to fill out. She finally accepts to become Atsushi's guardian/foster mother with Kenji, and takes him into her room to wrap up his wounds in bandages. June 24th, 2018 Prologue plot (In episode 27 - 32) May 2nd, 2012 One night in 2012 while celebrating her 14th birthday, Chin walked out of the house with Mori (that she lived with her parents when they were alive) to buy a cake from the grocery store after placing flowers on her parents' grave. On the way, they both stop to visit an orphanage to see five children sitting on the front porch, on a bench. They went inside and tried to convince the nun and headmaster to adopt the kids, but they denied it because they gave Chin an adoption paper to fill out before to putting the other kids up for adoption.She takes the paper, fills it out, and left the orphanage with Mori. After they walked outside, she finally takes the kids to her house and officially adopts them as her own. May 9th, 2012 A week later on a rainy day, 9-year old Ranpo ran and knocked on the door. She answered it and saw him soaking wet. He told her that he needs someone to take care of him, Chin agreed and let him into the house. Events through out her life * June 19th, 2013'': 15 years old''' - Bought Dazai new clothes on his 7th birthday. * August 30, 2014: 16 years old - Celebrated Kunikida's 8th birthday. * '''''September 12th, 2014: 16 years old - Learned to drive, adopted infant Kenji from an orphanage barn. * October 22, 2014:'' 16 years old''' - Adopted Akiko and Meiko. * ''December 25th, 2015: ''17 years old - Celebrated Christmas, got a job as a singer. * October 18th, 2016: 18 years old - Made her memory box, bought Dazai and Kunikida books. * May 5th, 2017: 19 years old - Adopted seven-year old Atsushi. * '''''February 14th, 2017: 19 years old - Celebrates Valentine's day. * May 2nd, 2018'': 20 years old '- Celebrated her birthday, received a pendant as a gift. * 'June 25, 2018: 20 years old''' - Adopted Jun and Naomi Zaki. * June 30, 2018: 20 years old - Adopted Odasaku, Kyouka, Q and Lucy. * August 3rd, 2018: 20 years old - Adopted Katai and Margret. * May 2nd, 2019: 21 years old - Celebrated her birthday, received new clothes for presents. * May 5th, 2019: 21 years old - Celebrates Atsushi's 9th birthday, gave him new clothes as presents. Images Fanfiction= |-| Fanime= Trivia * Chin worked as a nurse in the adoption center her and Mori built. * In episode 25, It was revealed that her parents are named "Rory Sakamoto and Sai Woo Xi". * In episode 18, Chin finds out that the nun who worked at the Yokohama orphanage was her grandmother and was searching for her after she retired. * Mori was the adoptive brother of Chin's mother which means that she is his niece that is ten years younger than him. * Chin can sing traditional Chinese songs in that language. * Her memory box has pictures of her in her childhood and her parents old photos. * Chin got her half colored hair from both of her parents. (brown) Father (black) * Chin is the only person to have an ability not referenced from an author's story. * Her father is Chinese and her mother is Japanese. * Her favorite food/drink is tea, fruit and other foods. * She speaks English, Chinese, and Japanese very fluently. * The family name, Xi means "like" (喜) in Chinese. Chin shares a parent-child relationship with Atsushi and both of them have some similarities: They both have 'segmental heterochromia'' and share a birthday in the same month.'' * Chin also has a parent-child relationship with Q and the members from his former group. * The children that were sitting in a chair on the front porch at the orphanage were Dazai, Kunikida, Chuuya, Ryu and Gin. * Chin was originally going to be the children's imaginary mother named Cha Chun, but was changed into a real woman. * She has a albino twin brother who was separated from her at birth. Protagonists Female Characters Category:Wakai Bungaku Category:Characters Category:Caretakers Category:OCs Category:Foster parents